Dail/Boss
Prince Dail is the End-Boss of 2 Stages in ''Freedom Planet''. Dail's Kujacker In Sky Battalion, Dail rides the Kujacker, a peacock-like robot that he uses to lead his troops into battle. Behavior As the Player returns to Zao's Airship after disabling all the enemy cannons, Dail appears on the Kujacker, attacking the Player from there. It'll fly around randomly, launching an attack afterwards. It's weak point is it's head, which is protected by the blue spheres on it's plumage. Once it's head is damaged, the Kujacker will fly off-screen and attempts to dash into the Player. The Metal Shield Crystal can give the Player an advantage in this Boss Fight, able to protect them from the Kujacker's Electric Attacks. When close to being defeated, The blue spheres on the Kujacker's Plumage will turn red. once it's defeated, the Kujacker will be heavily damage (but still flight worthy), forcing Dail and the Sky Battalion to retreat, ending the Stage. Attacks * Electric Ball: '''The Kujacker can generates a ball of electricity that moves towards the Player. * '''Gust: '''The Kujacker will slightly ascend, creating a small twister that can blow the Player off of Zao's Airship. The Player can resist the gust by running against it. * '''Peck Attack: '''After it's head is damaged, the Kujacker will fly off-screen and quickly flies through the side to peck the Player, flying up or down varying on the Player's position. * '''Electric Surge: '''The yellow spheres will turn yellow, becoming briefly invulnerable. Afterwards, it charges up all of it's energy and unleashes a surge of electricity in 8 direction. Dail's Shade Beast In Battle Glacier, Dail rides the '''Shade Beast, an eyeless, spherical monster that he uses to stop in an attempt to stop Team Lilac from entering the Dreadnought. Behavior Dail sits on top of the Shade Beast and is protected by a Metal Shield. Before the Boss Fight start, he will monologue, leaving him vulnerable to an attack. destroying Dail's Shield before he finishes his monologue will earn the Player the Preemptive Strike II Achievement. Once the Fight begins, The Shade Beast will move it's head left and right, high above the Player and keeping Dail safe. As Milla, the Player can dig up 2 Shield Crystals (Metal & Invincibility) fron the 2 dirt spots. There is also a Fuel Tank, so Carol can use her Motorcycle. Once defeated, Dail will fall off the Shade Beast and watch in horror as his "Beautiful creation" explodes in front of him. Before Team Lilac can celebrate, Dail attempts one final attack, but is thwarted by his brother Spade, forcing the Prince to flee the battle. Attacks * 'Homing Death Cards: '''Dail will throw 2 sets of Green Death Cards that home in on the Player, pausing briefly before moving again. * '''Metal Death Cards: '''Dail will throw a set of Metal Death Cards that unleashes a charge of electricity vertically, similar to the Kujacker's Electric Surge. * '''Aura Burst: '''The Shade Beast will lower it's head to the ground and charges energy until it unleashes a burst of Aura Orbs that can Stunlock the Player. This attack will also leave Dail vulnerable to attack. * '''Iris Spawn: '''After Dail takes damage, the Shade Beast will spawn a group of Beats Irises to attack the Player. Each one can drop a Health Petal upon being defeated. Beta Elements * The background in the early Beta Version of the fight was the same as the Absolution. * Dail's Shield took 3 hits to break instead of 2. * Dail threw more Death Cards. Trivia * Dail's Homing Death Cards are similar to Terra's Spark Chaser from Mega Man V''. Videos Category:Bosses Category:Freedom Planet Bosses